walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
No Time Left
No Time Left é o quinto e último episódio da primeira temporada da ''The Walking Dead: A Telltale Games Series''. Enredo Este episódio começa de onde "Around Every Corner" parou, com as palavras que Lee escolheu para o estranho que escolheu no episódio anterior. Percebendo que Clementine está em outro lugar na cidade e não no necrotério do hospital, ele e o grupo que veio com ele procuram uma saída. Lee consegue abrir a porta do elevador nas proximidades, mas desmaia após abri-lo por causa do esforço e da sua mordida. thumb|300px|Lee pode decidir se vai ou não amputar seu braço. Se ele veio sozinho, ele irá fazê-lo. Se todo o grupo veio com ele, Christa irá amputá-lo.Dependendo de quem veio com ele, Lee pode acordar entre eles ou sozinho, e acaba escolhendo se ele cortará ou não o seu próprio braço com um serrote, a fim de potencialmente salvar-se da infecção da mordida ou, pelo menos, ter mais tempo. Independentemente disso, Lee e os possíveis outros membros que vieram começam a escalar o poço do elevador do hospital, que é visto a ser invadido por hordas de zumbis no interior e exterior. O grupo ou Lee chega no telhado e vê as ruas cheias de milhares de zumbis. No entanto, usando a estratégia de Molly de pular entre os telhados dos prédios, Lee consegue chegar a uma torre do sino ao lado do telhado. Tocando-o, ele chama a atenção das hordas para a torre, diminuindo o volume nas ruas e permitindo que o grupo corra de volta para a mansão. Dependendo de quem veio com Lee em "Around Every Corner" e/ou foi deixado para cuidar do barco, o resultado na chegada pode ser diferente. Se alguém ficou, é mostrado que eles foram emboscados pelo grupo de Vernon, que os venceram e em seguida roubaram o barco do grupo. Se todos acompanharam Lee, o barco não é visto e um bilhete deixado por Vernon é encontrado onde ele se desculpa e disse que o roubou para o seu grupo. Lee, no entanto, ainda se concentra em encontrar Clementine, e insiste em ir para o Marsh House. thumb|left|300px|O grupo armado, pronto para se defender de uma horda de zumbis que invadem a mansão.No entanto, o rebanho os alcança e invade a mansão. O grupo coloca-se uma posição de ataque mas é forçado a ir para o sótão, onde eles ficam presos. Uma briga começará entre Lee e Kenny, este paranoico pela mordida de Lee e pela possibilidade de que ele possa virar um zumbi mesmo que seu braço foi removido. Revoltado, Lee joga um busto em Kenny. No entanto, se Lee não jogou o busto em tempo, Kenny o fará em seu lugar. Independentemente disso, o busto vai ser jogado na parede, onde se descobre que ela é fraca e está caindo aos pedaços, os levando para a casa ao lado. O grupo se divide ao quebrar a parede e acaba em um quarto fechado, onde um casal cometeu um duplo suicídio, trancando seu quarto para evitar os zumbis que infestaram a casa. Lee encontra uma varanda, onde é possível atravessar para outro telhado, e o grupo segue para lá. Se Ben ainda está vivo, a varanda entrará em colapso e cairá quando ele for pular. Se Ben não está vivo, Kenny não vai cair no salto, mas vai perecer em um evento mais tarde. Independentemente disso, Lee vai correr em uma tentativa de salvar ambos. Se Ben caiu, no entanto, mostra-se que a grade da varanda cruzou o seu estômago. Seus gritos de dor atrai os zumbis, e Kenny obriga Lee a sair, dizendo-lhe para ir em frente e encontrar Clementine. Kenny usa a última bala em sua pistola para livrar Ben de seu sofrimento, e é perdido na horda do beco onde eles estão. thumb|300px|Lee cruza a placa e a mesma cede, deixando-o sem opções a não ser cruzar a horda de zumbis até a [[Marsh House.]]Lee, Christa e Omid finalmente chegam na rua à beira-mar em frente à Marsh House. Sem outra saída, eles são forçados a passar por cima da placa de anúncio da Maccabe Imports para chegar ao telhado seguinte, já que os zumbis lotaram a rua abaixo. Quando Lee ou Omid e Christa cruzam a placa, a mesma se rompe. Armado com um cutelo que ele encontrou mais cedo e um caco de vidro se o braço não foi amputado, ele ordena que Christa e Omid o encontrem mais tarde e que cuidem de Clementine quando ele "se for". Lee desce para as ruas e mata vários zumbis em seu caminho através da horda enorme de zumbis. Ele chega à Marsh House e busca entre várias salas por Clementine, até que ele encontra um quarto com a porta do armário e de um quarto amarradas juntas. Ele anda calmamente, e o sequestrador aparece atrás dele, apontando-lhe uma pistola. Embora Clementine o chama, pensando que quem ela ouviu entrar era Lee, o sequestrador obriga-o a ficar quieto e abandonar suas posses. O sequestrador, em um estado psicótico mas calmo, senta-se com Lee e tem uma discussão com ele, perguntando se ele já "fez mal a ninguém". Após a resposta de Lee e uma pequena palestra, o homem revela que o carro que eles haviam encontrado supostamente abandonado em Starved For Help era o dele. Mesmo que Lee e Clementine não tenham o saqueado, sua reação é a mesma. É revelado que seu filho desapareceu quando ele o levou numa viagem para caçar. Quando ele e sua esposa voltaram para procurá-lo, deixaram o seu carro para trás. Eles acabaram não conseguindo encontrar o seu filho. Eles voltaram, e o grupo de Lee havia roubado seus suprimentos, efetivamente arruinando a sua vida, como alguns do grupo de Lee haviam afirmado. thumb|300px|Stranger faz seu monólogo sobre quem é o porquê sequestrou Clementine.Sua esposa levou sua filha e foi embora, embora ele tenha encontrado as duas alguns dias depois, mortas. A cabeça de zumbi de sua esposa está localizada na bolsa do sequestrador, e ele passou algumas partes em sua conversa com Lee falando com a cabeça decepada, falando que tinha "a machucado" repetidamente, indica que ele pode tê-la matado, ou pode tê-la encontrado mais tarde após ela ter se tornado um zumbi. Em algum momento, o sequestrador encontrou Clementine com um walkie-talkie seu. Ele revela ter monitorado Lee e seu grupo através de Clementine desde os eventos de "A New Day", e dependendo das decisões que Lee tomou pela primeira temporada, ele confronta Lee sobre suas muitas escolhas difíceis, como salvar Carley ou Doug, ir para a St. John Family Dairy com Clementine. thumb|left|300px|Clementine se liberta e lança o objeto mostrado por Lee na cabeça de Stranger no exato momento em que ele diz para a cabeça decepada de sua ex-esposa: "Você vai gostar de Clementine. Ela não iria machucar uma mosca."No final, Stranger diz para Lee que ele vai levar Clementine embora e "machucá-lo muito". Enquanto ele começa a falar com a cabeça decepada de sua esposa que ele mantém em uma bolsa de boliche, Clementine escapa do quarto e, usando um dos vários objetos que Lee aponta para ela, bate nele com o escolhido na mesma hora que Stranger fala "ela Clementine não faria mal a uma mosca." Lee e Stranger começam uma briga feroz, cada um tentando pegar a arma de Stranger que caiu num canto da sala. Logo depois, Lee pode matar ou apenas machucar Stranger. Se Lee mata ele, existe a opção de atirar nele para evitar reanimação ou não. Se ele o poupa, ele ataca Lee novamente, e para apenas quando é baleado na cabeça por Clementine. Lee e Clementine se reúnem, e quando vão sair, um zumbi aparece na porta. No entanto, ele fareja Lee, o ignora e parte para atacar Clementine, embora Lee o interrompe. Percebendo, a partir de um comentário de Clementine, sobre todas as entranhas derramadas sobre ele durante a luta contra a horda, Lee entende que o zumbi estava confuso com o cheiro dele. Lee o abre e esfrega um de seus órgãos em Clementine, a fim de mascarar o cheiro dela também. thumb|300px|Clementine, horrorizada, para de andar no meio da horda de zumbis quando encontra os seus pais zumbificados.Os dois inicialmente conseguem andar entre os zumbis normalmente, até que Clementine vê seus pais, Ed e Diana, agora zumbis, andando pelas ruas. Entristecida e aterrorizada, Lee tenta acalmá-la, mas desmaia novamente. Ele acorda no que parece ser uma loja, e Clementine diz que o arrastou lá por segurança. Lee, então, conta para Clementine que ele foi mordido, ou diz-lhe por que ele amputou seu braço. Ele começa a mancar até a outra saída, mas cai e não consegue mais se mover. Clementine implora para ele se levantar e ele tenta duas vezes, mas não consegue. Sua voz começa a ficar muito rouca e ele começa a ficar extremamente cansado. Dependendo das próximas ações, Lee, à beira da morte, tendo um braço a menos ou não, pode optar por dizer a ela para entrar num escritório, onde eles encontram um guarda de segurança zumbificado preso em um escritório onde existe uma saída de emergência. Quando Clementine tenta pegar a arma ou as chaves com base na decisão de Lee, o zumbi a ataca. Se o zumbi for algemado, seu braço irá se quebrar e o zumbi irá partir para atacá-la. Ela acaba matando-o com a ajuda de Lee. Agora com as chaves, a arma e em prantos, ela implora para Lee não se tornar um deles, mas também afirma que não conseguirá matá-lo. Lee pode dar alguns conselhos e Clementine vai se lembrar de todos (sendo esta uma dica para a segunda temporada do jogo). thumb|300px|Clementine, caso Lee peça para que ela evite que ele se transforme em um zumbi.Depois de contar a Clementine que ele vai sentir falta dela ou que ela deve permanecer forte ou não dizer nada, eles dão seu último adeus. *'Fazer Clementine atirar em Lee': Lee fecha os olhos, e Clementine, com seu coração (se não já) despedaçãdo, vai matá-lo com a arma que ela pegou do guarda de segurança zumbi e sairá por conta própria. *'Dizer a Clementine para deixar Lee se transformar': Clementine vai deixá-lo algemado ou sentado ao lado do radiador e segundos depois, seu corpo sem vida cai no chão. Depois dos créditos, Clementine aparece triste e sozinha em um dos campos do que pode ser considerado como nos arredores de Savannah. Ela enxerga duas silhuetas no horizonte, mas não sabe se são sobreviventes ou zumbis. Quando ela pensa em chamá-los, as duas silhuetas param de se mover - eles a enxergaram. Mortes *Brie (zumbificada) *Ben Paul (se salvo em Around Every Corner) *Tess (confirmado) *Elizabeth (confirmado) *Stranger *Ed (confirmado) *Diana (confirmado) *Lee Everett Decisões *'Desespero': Você decepou o braço de Lee? **Decepou o braço: 71% **Não decepou o braço: 29% *'Desabafando': Quem perdeu o temperamento com Kenny? **Brigou com Kenny: 23% **Calmamente discutiu com Kenny 77% *'Desarmado': Largou suas armas? **Largou suas armas: 59% **Manteve suas armas: 41% *'Estranho': Quem matou Stranger? **Clementine: 58% **Lee: 42% *'Adeus': Clementine atirou em Lee? **Atirou em Lee: 63% **Abandonou Lee: 37% Quem deve cuidar de Clementine? thumbEmbora não fosse uma conquista que constava na tabela no fim do episódio, Lee poderia falar com Omid e Christa sobre quem deveria ficar com Clementine. Isto só apareceria no vídeo de estatísticas para No Time Left. 64% dos jogadores disseram para Omid e Christa ficar com Clementine. 21% disseram para que eles encontrem um lugar seguro para ela. 12% disseram para que Kenny cuide dela, e 3% não falaram nada. Impactos A lista abaixo mostra as consequências narrativas feitas pelas escolhas nos episódios anteriores da primeira temporada. *Seis combinações de grupo diferentes podem acompanhar Lee (a sexta opção é Lee sozinho) para ir até o esconderijo de Vernon no fim do episódio anterior. O mesmo grupo aparecerá no início do episódio. *O diálogo que o jogador escolheu para Lee falar no fim do episódio anterior será falado neste episódio. *Se Ben foi salvo no episódio anterior, ele aparecerá neste episódio. *Se Ben morreu no episódio anterior, a morte de Kenny nesse episódio será substituída com a cena de Christa no telhado. *Se todo o grupo saiu para procurar Clementine, Vernon e seu grupo roubarão o barco e ele deixará um recado se desculpando (se Lee foi respeitoso com ele quando se conheceram) ou deixará um recado dizendo que esta foi sua vingança (se Lee ameaçou Vernon quando se conheceram). *Se Lee brigou com Kenny em Long Road Ahead para parar o trem, Lee terá um arranhão no rosto. *Se Lilly foi abandonada, Kenny dirá "Deus sabe onde ela está", mas se ela roubou o trailer, ele contará aquela parte da história. *Quando Stranger pergunta se Lee já machucou os sentimentos de alguém que ele gostava, o jogador pode responder "sim". Stranger perguntará quem, e dependendo em suas ações passadas, pode aparecer: Clementine, sua ex-esposa (estas duas são opções fixas), Kenny, Carley, Lilly, Ben ou ficar reticente. *Dependendo no que Lee disse para Clementine enquanto eles exploram a estação de trens em Long Road Ahead depois de Clementine matar Stranger, Lee dirá falas diferentes, como "você me salvou", "você não teve medo" ou "você puxou o gatilho". *Se Lee diz para Clementine atirar nele, para evitar que ele reanime, ele irá lhe dar alguns conselhos sobre como ele ajudou Irene, Duck ou seu irmão a terminar com seus sofrimentos. *O estranho irá criticar Lee por: **Ter deixado Carley ou Doug morrer. (não pode ser evitado) **Levar Clementine para a St. John's Dairy. (não pode ser evitado) **Mentir a Clementine sobre o seu passado. **Não fazer nada para evitar que Clementine comesse carne humana. **Ter matado Larry. **Ter matado Danny St. John. **Roubar os mantimentos do carro de Stranger. **Abandonar Lilly. **Levar Clementine a Crawford. **Deixar Ben morrer. Curiosidades *Este é o primeiro episódio que não adiciona o logotipo do jogo na introdução. *Exitem oito formas diferentes de começar este episódio, dependendo nos personagens que vieram com Lee em busca de Clementine no fim do episódio anterior. *Foram feitas algumas mudanças no episódio, tais como: **Lee e seu grupo tinham 40 balas para matar os zumbis na mansão, mas foi reduzido para 11. **Ao confrontar Stranger, Lee tem uma opção não utilizada para falar sobre Lilly. Se escolhida, ele revela que ela era uma boa mulher e amiga, até que perdeu seu pai, e acabou matando Doug/Carley por paranoia. *Este é o primeiro episódio a não incluir um trailer resumindo os episódios anteriores. *Charles, Molly e Mark não são mencionados nas estatísticas finais do episódio, mesmo sendo membros do grupo. Isto deve ser porque o jogador não tomou nenhuma ação que o fez mudar seu ponto de vista quanto a Lee. *Este é o primeiro episódio do jogo onde nenhum personagem novo é introduzido (sem contar a zumbificada Tess). *A música que toca enquanto Lee cruza a horda é "Armed With Death" da Telltale Games. *Lee e Clementine descobrem que os zumbis não atacam pessoas se elas cheiram como zumbis, parecido como quando Rick e Glenn fizeram o mesmo nas HQs e na série de TV. *A música que toca enquanto os créditos estão subindo é "Take Us Back" de Alela Diane. *O episódio adiciona todos os quatro finalistas e o vencedor do concurso da pré-venda do episódio. Brie aparece primeiro como zumbi enquanto a mansão está sendo tomada. Três finalistas estão na rua à frente da Marsh House e o último é o zumbi que não ataca Lee dentro do hotel. *Uma das conquistas (ou troféus, dependendo da plataforma) se chama "What's in the bag?" ("O que tem dentro da mala?", em tradução livre). Isto é uma referência ao filme Se7en, onde um personagem constantemente repetidamente pergunta "What's in the box?!" ("O que tem na caixa?"), onde acaba sendo também uma cabeça decapitada. *Um modelo 3D de duas figuras aparentemente humanas cujas silhuetas são vistas de longe por Clementine depois que os créditos terminam. *Há um esater-egg num quarto específico. Se Lee escolhe falar com Kenny cinco vezes, ele vai acabar mencionando Randy Tudor (um dos produtores do jogo), referindo-se a ele como um "homem muito bom" e que ele possui um "bigode poderoso". *Se Lee não ajuda Kenny a empurrar a mesa, isso fará com que Omid o ajude. Se Lee cortou seu braço, Omid o defenderá, dizendo que ele acabou de perder um braço. *Se Lee não abre a porta do sótão, Chrita o faz. *Se Lee permanece em silêncio quando é dada a ele a opção de pedir que Clementine atire nele ou o deixe virar um zumbi, Clementine fará a decisão sozinha, e as ações passadas de Lee irão pesar para que ela escolha uma das duas opç~eso. *A placa de ferro "Maccabe" em que Lee ou Christa e Omid cruzam e quebram leva o nome de Jesse Maccabe, um empregado na Telltale Games. *Este episódio tem a menor quantidade de personagens vivos comparado com os outros episódios do jogo, com um total de seis (sete caso Ben for salvo). *Melissa Hutchinson, dubladora de Clementine, afirmou em uma entrevista que a morte de Lee no episódio foi escrita enquanto o elenco estava gravando para Long Road Ahead. Erros *Há vários erros durante a seção "Anteriormente em": **Há um curto clipe de Long Road Ahead, onde Lee está entrando no Motel Travelier vestindo sua jaqueta e Kenny vestindo sua camiseta verde, ambos trajes que apareceram apenas em Starved For Help. **É possível ver Molly na torre do sino de Crawford quando Vernon está falando sobre o trem, mesmo se ela é deixada para trás. *Se Lee escondeu sua mordida, a cutscene onde Lee fala com o grupo sobre Clementine ter desaparecido mostrará o braço coberto com um pano. *No hospital, ao pegar o separador de costelas, ele irá para o inventário. Entretanto, o rádio não aparecerá no inventário embora o jogador o tenha, nem o boné de Clementine. *Se o jogador escolhe não cortar o seu braço fora, o torniquete desaparecerá antes que Lee e o grupo (se alguém veio com ele) chega na escada. Entretanto, Lee nunca foi visto o removendo. *Durante os dois primeiros capítulos, se Lee e Kenny vão para o hospital, haverá alguns diálogos com o pronome "nós" ao invés de "eu", ou "vocês" ao invés de "você". Kenny será ouvido falando: "We thought we lost you" ("Nós achamos que tínhamos lhe perdido"), Lee dirá "vocês" e Kenny dirá "we'll keep it steady on our end" ("Nós vamos mantê-la firme do nosso lado"). *Inexplicavelmente, se todo o grupo veio com Lee e este escondeu sua mordida, o grupo não perguntará sobre a mordida quando eles a descobrem. *A mobília no sótão foi notavelmente movida desde a última vez que eles tiveram lá. *Ao voltar para a mansão depois de sair do hospital e apenas Christa e Omid ficaram, é possível ouvir Christa tentando abrir a porta, mas quando a porta é aberta ela está no outro lado da cabana, longe das portas. *Depois de Lee atirar no zumbi na Marsh House, ele coloca sua arma no chão. Entretanto, quanto Lee abre o cadáver, a arma desaparece. *Se Christa atira no primeiro zumbi que aparece na mansão, quando eles abrem a porta para o sótão, o zumbi é visto novamente com uma marca de bala na cabeça e ainda vivo. *Na cena final do jogo, se o jogador escolhe fazer Clementine atirar em Lee, o agasalho de Clemenitne some no último quadro. *Se Lee decide não desistir por nada por causa de Stranger, ele ainda possui o walkie-talkie. Entretanto, quando ele sai do hotel, o walkie-talkie some. *Depois de Lee ou Christa e Omid cruzarem a placa, Lee desce por meio de um cano para a rua. Este cano não existia no episódio anterior. Cenas deletadas *Há uma sequência de diálogos onde Lee e quem quer que seja que tenha ido com ele tiveram de andar pelo esgoto e lutar contra zumbis. *Numa entrevista com Gavin Hammon, dublador de Kenny, foi revelado que foi planejada uma cena onde Lilly apareceria com o trailer, mas esta nunca foi feita. *Também de acordo com Gavin, Kenny deveria ter sido morto no episódio, mas os escritores decidiram não o fazer.